Wireless networks have become highly popular as a tool for gaining access to the Internet and other networks. The demand for this type of access has grown and continues to grow because of the proliferation of modules and access methods and access hardware for connection to wireless networks in current devices. For example, mobile telephones, smartphones, pocket PCs, notebooks, tablet computers, digital music players can all have different networking connection hardware and software. In such devices, access to a wireless network can be made by the particular networking hardware and software. Subsequently, connection to any number of networks and the Internet can be made.
Traditionally, wireless networks can be of two types. A first wireless network type includes networks meeting GSM, GPRS, EDGE, SDMA standards (known as 3G), WiMax and LTE standards (known as 4G). A second wireless network type includes networks meeting IEEE 802.11 standards (known as Wi-Fi networks). Networks of the first type (3G and 4G) can generally be deployed over a large geographic area. Networks of the first type typically require payment for access. Networks of the second type (Wi-Fi) can generally be deployed over a small geographic area. Networks of the second type typically have a relatively high data transfer speed.
As a result, networks in the second category have become very popular with companies who, in order to attract clients or to increase competitiveness, create wireless local area networks (WLANs) on the basis of a Wi-Fi network and provide free access for connection to the Internet. Access can be provided to clients or potential clients, for example. Hotels, restaurants, shopping centers, airports, and subways have all utilized this strategy.
Each wireless network has an access point, through which various client devices are connected to the network. A wireless access point can include a wireless set of receiving and transmitting components. Such wireless components can be configured to ensure wireless access to an existing network (wireless or wired), or configured to create a new network. A wireless access point allows for the establishment and connection of various client devices to a wireless network. Further, a wireless access point allows for the expansion of an existing wireless network by connecting to a provider on a wireless network, to thereby act as a wireless bridge for connecting two separated wired or wireless networks.
Device users who utilize Wi-Fi network access points can thus connect to the network access point and access the Internet and other networks. For example, users can then communicate on social networks, access websites, check email, perform banking transactions, and other computer-network based interactions.
However, users who access such wireless networks assume a level of risk. For example, when connecting to a wireless networks through a network access point, a user can be deceived by intruders or offenders, and the user's activity on the network can be accessible to these third parties. It is therefore desirable to warn the user about possible consequences of connecting to and using wirelesses networks, and to further inform the user about the trustworthiness of the access point.
Another issue relating to the access of wireless networks concerns the transmission of confidential information. Such information, including user names, passwords, account numbers, and other confidential information, is often sent “in the open” or “in the clear” over wireless networks. This information can be intercepted and used by third parties or offenders; for example, by a man-in-the-middle attack. It is therefore desirable to detect the unintended transfer of confidential data or confidential information over wireless networks.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for detecting the unintended transfer of confidential data or confidential information over wireless networks. Moreover, there is a need for systems and methods that allow for an automatic determination of the safety of a wireless network in real time, and to heuristically detect the transfer confidential data and to create protected channels for the transfer of confidential data depending on the required level of protection.